


all hands on deck

by TheBestDetective



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDetective/pseuds/TheBestDetective
Summary: Iceman and Maverick have their little routine.One night, however, it changes slightly.





	all hands on deck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my nightly musings in fanfiction.  
> Today its going to be a story i had in my drafts for over a year and I had some wine and thought it would be a good idea to finally post this.
> 
> Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language so feel free to point mistakes out when you spot them :)
> 
> I'm glad this story is finally out of my drafts and out in the world, so please enjoy!

 

Iceman was laying on his back, legs splayed and moaning because Maverick was kissing his way down Icemans neck, grinding his dick against Icemans ass ever so slowly.

 

It was fucking torture.

 

See, the thing was, they had their little arrangement for some time now. They were fucking for quite a while.

 

That is, if you could call mutual handjobs and the occasional blowjob fucking. Relieve a little tension, work out some frustrations.

 

Time went by, however, and their little affair went on to Maverick on his back, Maverick on his knees, and after a particularly _harsh_ dogfight, Maverick bent over Icemans desk, because Maverick was a fucking asshole who wouldn’t for his life give a damn about _any_ kind of rule.

 

And the fucking was good. It was. But every time they were finished, when Iceman was still in the high of his orgasm, with Maverick lying beside him or sometimes not- because they still had a weird kind of relationship where the limits weren’t quite _… defined_ -Iceman let his mind wander.

To Mavericks face. When he was three fingers deep in and Maverick would keen and from time to time even whimper, because _fucking hurry up Ice, fuck, don’t tease me for fucks sake_ and Iceman wondered.

How it would feel to have Mavericks fingers in _him_ , in and out, and then his cock, after _so much_ teasing, how it would feel to get fucked within an inch of his life, gripping the bedsheats, being absolutely _wrecked by-_

 

And that’s where he usually willed himself to stop, because this wasn’t what they were doing, it wasn’t a _thing.  
_

It was like an unspoken rule, which, honestly, Iceman was fine with. It was great. Fucking amazing. Just keep things like they were.

 

But lately - more often than not late at night - Iceman couldn’t help his wandering thoughts, his _desires_ if he was being honest with himself.

 

______________

 

It was an unbearably humid summer evening, almost night by the time they made it from the O-Club back to Icemans house, and they probably had more alcohol than was appropriate for driving, but fuck it, the new class just graduated so everybody had a great time.

 

The way from the Club to the car was filled with relaxed banter, laughter and some unfortunate missteps into puddles on the sidewalk due to the gratuitous consummation of alcohol. The summer rain was falling around them and the rhythmic dribbling on the car windshield gave a strange atmosphere to the inside of the car. A sort of liminal space that felt unnatural and somehow soothing at the same time.

The car ride was filled with not quite silence, but an anticipatory kind of tension that laid heavily in the air. They both knew what was going to happen once they got home.

They hadn’t explicitly agreed to come back together, but Iceman just kind of led Maverick to the car and so it was decided. They barely touched each other for the whole evening.

 

Iceman parked the car and turned it off, the rain suddenly sounding louder without the motor of the car to drown it out. Iceman turned his head to the side and let his eyes wander over to Maverick, who was sitting with his eyes closed and head tilted back.

The car was dark, and Iceman could only see the rough shape of Mavericks profile. With his eyes adjusting to the dark, he could make out more and more of Mavericks face, from his eyelashes to the shape of his nose and mouth down to expanse of his throat.

“Why are you staring at me?” Icemans eyes snapped back up to Mavericks, feeling like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He said nothing, only opened the car door and got out. He barely caught a glance of Mavericks lifted eyebrows.

After fumbling with the keys for a bit they went inside, dripping wet. Maverick was leaning casually on the kitchen counter while Iceman got out the half empty bottle of absolutely shitty tequila they were keeping for only these kinds of encounters. Nobody turned on the lights. Drops of water from their hair and clothes landed on the floor.

 

It was strange, really.

 

Iceman proceeded to take a sip straight out of the bottle while loosening the tie of his dress whites and holding eye contact with Maverick. He didn’t miss how Mavericks eyes hungrily tracked every little movement.

 

The bottle found its way to Maverick, who eagerly took it, grinning at Ice.

 

That’s how it began, most times, especially at the start of their … _thing_. With lingering gazes in the dark kitchen and a lot of alcohol, so that they had something other than themselves to blame in the morning.

 

They were standing close, trading the bottle and looks filled with tension back and forth for a few minutes.

 

One of them finally snapped. Most times it was Maverick.

 

Tonight, it was Iceman.

 

Maverick wound up with his back against the counter while Iceman was kissing him hard, hungry, his hand groping at his back, a thigh grinding between Mavericks legs, and the Tequila was long forgotten on the table or the floor or somewhere else, Iceman didn’t fucking cared.

What he cared about was Maverick and the sounds he made while Iceman was licking and sucking down his neck and grinding into him like there was no tomorrow.

 

And then-

 

Then Maverick gripped Icemans ass to pull him closer, make him grind _harder,_ but Iceman was overcome with a feeling of pure _want_ and _Fuck me_ he thought _,_ only he didn’t think it, he moaned it right into Mavericks ear, hot and desperate.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Fuck.

 

Maverick stilled, his breath hot against Icemans ear, and Iceman didn’t know what to do.

Pressed up against Maverick, his dick throbbing in his fucking pants, he was speechless. It was a strange night. They were drunk, but they’d had times when they fucked with a lot more alcohol coursing through their bodies. Somehow, both of them were in a excited mood, and Icemans brain-to-mouth filter apparently took a break tonight.

 

The rain was still falling outside and it was hot and humid and for a few seconds there was no other sound but Icemans and Mavericks harsh breathing.

 

Iceman could laugh it up, say it was a joke, they could ignore it and move on, do their usual thing. It wouldn’t have been strange. But Iceman was still standing still, and that gave him away.

 

Maverick was being Maverick, so he took the change of plans in stride. His hands on Icemans ass tightened and he was nibbling on Icemans earlobe.

 

“That a request?”

“Fuck you.”

“Thought you want to do it the other way ‘round tonight.”

 

 

God, why was Iceman putting up with this. Mavericks hands moved to the front of Icemans pants and he rubbed him _just_ hard enough for every rational thought in Icemans head to disapear. That’s why he put up with him, he was reminded.

 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” It wasn’t a question but it also wasn’t an order.

 

Fuck fuck fuck were they really going to do this. They were going to do this.

 

Before Iceman could formulate any kind of answer, Maverick was dragging him upstairs and they stumbled into the bedroom where Maverick promptly pressed himself up against Iceman, his breath hot against Icemans mouth and they were kissing again, lips meeting again and again, hands wandering.

 

There wasn’t a light on in the bedroom, but they were used to the dark by now.

 

Mavericks hands found the button of Icemans pants and Iceman was letting out a gasp against Mavericks mouth that he’d probably bitten back if he‘d been a tick more sober, but fuck it, _in for a penny..._

 

Mavericks hand started working Icemans cock in his pants until Ice couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Maverick by the belt loops and they were tumbling onto the bed, limbs knocking together and mouths still locked.

 

Pants and shirts and underwear were landing one after another on the floor while Iceman was keeping himself up on his elbows over Maverick, kissing him with only the faintest hint of desperation. 

 

Meanwhile, Mavericks hands were wandering to Icemans neck, down his back, to his dick, and _fuck_ , one finger ghosted over his hole, increasing in pressure and Iceman felt like his heart was ready to burst from his chest.

His eyes were closed, face pressed into Mavericks neck, breath ragged.

 

It was so much; _too_ much. Too _good._

 

“C’mon, do it Mav. The fuck you waiting for.”

 

It was meant to come out as a command, not a breathless plea, goddammit. Iceman could feel the huff of air as Maverick quietly laughed against his neck.

 

Maverick got the lube out of the night stand and one finger inside Ice turned into two and then three, and it was strange and exciting and-

 

“Goddamn, Mav, _fuck_ -” Iceman bit his lip to prevent begging even more, but Maverick wasn’t being smug, to Icemans relief.

 

They ended up changing positions with Iceman on his back and now Maverick was over him and Iceman couldn’t hide his face in Mavericks neck anymore, so he just kissed him, if only Mav would stop _looking_ at him like that.

 

Like Iceman wasn’t a fucking wreck already, not even with a dick in him but maybe that was the reason Mav was looking.

 

Mav kept up his rhythm with his fingers and he hit _just_ that right spot and Icemans head hit the pillows as he huffed out a strong breath and cursed again.

 

Icemans eyes were closed and he could hear Mavericks soft panting breaths above him. Opening his eyes, he found Mavericks mouth slightly curling up at the corners, not into a smirk, but an almost reassuring smile.

 

And somehow, it became a little easier, not as tense.

 

Maverick hat the remarkable talent to both rile Ice up and calm him down at the same time. It was excruciating, every time.

 

The fingers were gone, suddenly, just carelessly wiped off on the sheets, and Mavericks mouth was so close to Icemans, his elbows beside Icemans head. He could see every color of Mavericks eyes, could feel his hot breath on his own lips.

 

They didn’t have a lot of moments like this. Calm and slow, but still full of tension. Mavericks hair was still damp from the rain, and a few spare droplets of water hit Icemans face. Iceman breathed and ran his hands through Mavericks hair, making it stand up in all directions.

 

They were kissing again. The air felt full of anticipation. This wasn’t a thing Iceman did. But here he was, anyway.

 

Maverick reached down, never breaking contact with Ice, and suddenly there was pressure at Icemans hole and Maverick was pressing in, slowly, just like that.

 

“Fuck.”

It was tight, and Iceman wasn’t used to it, but he wanted Maverick to keep going, wanted this to be _good._ Icemans hand was still at Mavericks neck, and he threw his other hand over his closed eyes as Maverick kept pushing in ever deeper.

 

Maverick stopped to take a breath and then he was slowly starting to move, going steadily faster and with more force.

 

The hand Iceman had thrown over his eyes was moved away and held beside his head as Maverick was gazing down at him, and it was obscene, the sounds of wet skin and the feeling of being so _full_ , God it was unbearable.

 

Iceman should feel threatened, should feel bad and worried at how much he loved this, all of this. Maverick over him, lacing their fingers together and holding his hand down and Maverick moving, moving inside him.

 

He should. But he didn’t.

 

Maverick changed his position just a bit, and now Icemans feet were digging into Mavericks lower back and urging him on without words, silently begging him to go harder, faster, anything.

 

“God I wanna hear you” Mavericks voice was breathless against Icemans neck and it was cutting into the steady rhythm of sounds they created. Iceman wasn’t sure if Maverick was even aware that he said it.

 

The thrusts were beginning to become more and more out of rhythm and as Mavericks hand found Icemans cock, he almost screamed.

 

As he recalled Mavericks plea, he stopped holding back the sounds he was making, and let out a string of moans and curses.

 

“Tom…” Mavericks voice was hoarse and breathy as he said it and Icemans eyes flew open and he was staring at Maverick with a mixture of wonder and surprise.

Between the combination of Mavericks hot breath against his neck and his hand working Icemans cock, Iceman was coming so hard he was almost sobbing at how good he felt.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck, Mav, come on” He cursed, and Maverick dropped his head beside him on the pillow and Iceman could feel Maverick losing control and shudder all over as he was coming inside Iceman, thrusting shallowly into Iceman as he rod out his orgasm.

 

The sweat on both of their skins gave them some coolness in the hot night, but Mavericks body lying heavy on top of Icemans certainly wasn’t making the matter better in terms of heat. But it was good. Iceman felt so _good_ and satisfied and fucking tired.

 

“Mav…” he half-heartedly said, “you’re not exactly a lightweight.”

 

His voice was hoarse, so it came out far less teasing and calculated as it was intended to, and Iceman himself was surprised.

 

Nevertheless, Maverick was groaning while rolling of off Iceman and they laid side by side for another few seconds. Or minutes. Or hours, really, time was kind of difficult to comprehend right now. Even though the sex was amazing and Icemans brain was partially working overtime to comprehend the new events and turns of the evening, he was ready to just fall asleep right now.

 

But Maverick started giggling. The motherfucker was honest to god giggling.

 

Turning his head, Iceman was looking incredulously at Maverick, who had stopped giggling and wore a satisfied and tired smile instead. Iceman didn’t know how to feel. Was Maverick laughing at him? What else would he be laughing at?

 

“The hell you giggling for?” He hadn’t meant for the words to come out so harsh, but his feelings were acting up and to be honest, he wasn’t sure if all of the alcohol was out of his blood yet, so blame his temper on that too.

 

At that, Maverick huffed out a breathless laughter and Iceman wanted to turn away, to go out of the bed, to run a thousand miles and-

 

A hand was grabbing his wrist and Mavericks voice sounded softer but still amused. “Jesus Ice, wait, I wasn’t…I wasn’t laughing at you, jerk.” He turned to look at Iceman and he looked so calm. He was smiling. Mavericks eyes weren’t vicious or mean as he looked over at Iceman. His thumb was lightly circling against Iceman’s wrist.

 

Iceman just waited.

 

After a while, Maverick was turning his head back to look at the ceiling.

 

“So. I would definitely be up for that again.”

 

Somehow, that broke the tension in Iceman. To be honest, he was worried about a lot of things prior to this moment. That Maverick would make fun of him, that it would feel bad, but most importantly, that this would end their little arrangement. Which was the last thing Iceman wanted right now. He didn’t knew how he felt about Maverick, but he had the suspicion that it was a little more than just casual hooking up.

 

Iceman didn’t know how their relationship was going to develop over the next few weeks, months, years. He didn’t. But looking over at Maverick calmly sleeping besides him, he promised himself that he would certainly try to make it as good as possible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, this is it.  
> I'd love to hear what you think in the comments!
> 
> And if you want, you can come visit me at [iwonderifthatisart](https://iwonderifthatisart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)


End file.
